Tombée dans la marmite
by Troublant
Summary: A 13 ans Ombrage, elle est hautaine, sévère, fière et la meilleure de son année. Elle n'aime rien ni personne. Alors quand on lui refuse le droit de partir à la découverte d'une île mystérieuse, elle y va quand même, ni une ni deux à la recherche de la gloire sans savoir ce qu'elle y découvrira...
1. L'expression d'une mièvrerie de rose

****Tombée dans la marmite****

 ** **Note de l'autrice:**** ** **Ce petit OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF**** ** **et j'ai mêlé ici, deux thèmes.****

 ** **Expression et Mièvre.****

 ** **Avec Ombrage, c'est un mélange parfait, tsk.****

 ** **Donc j'ai fait un mélange entre Pokemon et Harry Potter que j'installe en douceur. Et j'espère assez naturellement. Et il y a des éléments pokemon que j'ai adapté avec l'élément sorcier :) Je pense que vous comprendrez en lisant^^****

 ** **Résumé:** A 13 ans, Ombrage, est hautaine, sévère, fière et la meilleure de son année. Elle n'aime rien ni personne. Alors quand on lui refuse le droit de partir à la découverte d'une île mystérieuse, elle y va quand même, ni une ni deux à la recherche de la gloire sans savoir ce qu'elle y découvrira...**

* * *

 **Une expression de rose ou comment Ombrage est devenue mièvre**

Le ciel était ombragé. Sombre. Des zébrures déchiquetaient les nuages de leurs crocs acérés, parsemant la mer d'étincelles brillantes. La mer était agitée, hurlait de ses vagues hautes qui venait s'échouer sur les rivages. Et _elle,_ était au milieu.

Une ombre. Si noire. Sa peau d'une blancheur cadavérique, contrastait avec ses habits de ténèbres. Elle était dans son élément. Elle, Ombrage se tenait dans ce paysage ombragé. Imperturbable.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Malgré la pluie battant ses cheveux, elle exultait de joie. Une expression fière sur le visage, la tête haute, debout sur cette pauvre barque, malmené dans les eaux déchaînés. Elle allait bientôt faire une découverte majeure. Et bientôt, elle serait connu dans le monde entier. Elle voyait d'ici les journaux acclamant sa découverte.

Elle était tellement jeune, que sa mère avait refusé derechef qu'elle parte. Mais elle n'avait que faire d'une moldue. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l'importance d'être un sorcier dans ce monde. La puissance que c'était...Alors qu'importe, elle était partie aussitôt, dans l'ambition de se faire connaître, armée de sa seule barque et de sa baguette magique. Même si elle n'était pas censée se servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, éloignée des côtes de la Grande-Bretagne, elle doutait que les sorts se déclenchent et quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle serait applaudi, elle, sur son piédestal, applaudi par de nombreux photographes venant assister à son triomphe. Et là, sa mère ne pourra que la féliciter, ne pourra que se plier devant sa splendeur.

Alors oui. Malgré les vents et les marrés, elle souriait. Peu importait si sa tenue d'un noire d'encre, avec pour seule couleur ce petit blason de serpent qui recouvrait sa poitrine, finissait usé par la tempête. La fortune qu'elle amassera dans un futur proche ne transformera bientôt ses préoccupations qu'en de simples bagatelles.

Un craquement retentit.

Elle baissa les yeux. Regarda. Encore. Et encore. Pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à la lumière se fisse.

Elle verdit.

Une fissure.

Là.

Sur sa barque.

Grande.

Longiligne.

Ses pieds noyés dans cette mare qui se formait, s'infiltrant par delà, dans son petit navire.

Elle leva la tête. Rien à l'horizon. Derrière elle. Le vide. Elle s'était trop éloignée de la côte, pressée de partir à l'aventure, oublieuse de tout. Des dangers.

Elle frissonna. Crispée. Elle pouvait tout ressentir, descendu de son petit nuage.

Elle s'affolait. Non. Non. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle deviendrait la plus grande. La meilleure. Elle leur montrerait à sa famille. A sa pauvre mère qui couvait son petit-frère, qui semblait n'avoir rien de son père. Alors qu'elle avait la magie.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Pas elle.

Un craquement retentit à nouveau.

Et tout s'effondra.

Elle hurla.

Tombant dans l'eau.

Elle suffoqua. La froideur la giflant. La griffant.

Elle s'agita, vainement. Ses yeux la brulaient. Alors qu'elle les ouvraient, tendant sa main, vers le haut dans un geste désespérée.

Puis le vide.

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent alors que lentement, elle s'immobilisa.

Dans le silence.

Pourtant.

Au loin.

Elle entendait un bruit.

-S..i...

Quelque chose l'appelait.

-Ski...

Une voix excitée.

-Skitty Skitty!

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Violemment, la lumière l'aveugla, lui brulant la rétine. Elle referma ses yeux. Elle attendit. Mais à nouveau, une voix impérieuse, étrange, aiguë, résonna:

-Skitty, Skitty!

Elle l'ignora. Qui osait la déranger?

Elle. Sa tête. Où est-ce qu'elle était? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait juste avant? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Perdant la tête. Une lumière. Les ténèbres. Elle se souvenait d'être tombée. Où? Dans...

Elle sursauta, se redressa tout en rouvrant les yeux, agitée alors qu'elle se reculait. Elle... Dans l'eau. Sa main toucha sa gorge comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau. Qu'elle ne suffoquait plus. Mais bien sûr qu'elle n'avait rien.

Elle était Dolores Ombrage, par Salazar!

Pas une incapable de moldue.

La lumière l'éblouissait. L'empêchant de bien voir pendant quelques secondes.

Puis enfin, elle s'habitua à la luminosité.

-Skitty?

Elle tourna la tête d'où provenait cette voix qui l'avait réveillée.

Un chat. Rose. Tout rose. L'observait.

...

Les chats roses n'existaient pas.

Cela ne pouvait pas.

Et pourtant, devant elle, se tenait un petit chat rose. Qui parlait.

-Skitty! Skitty!

Elle le scruta, perplexe. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Où se trouvait-elle? Des arbres. Des tonnes d'arbus, de feuillages, des buissons l'entourait. C'était en soit normal. Mais... Il y avait des choses étranges. Dans les arbres. Dans les buissons. Des choses roses.

Des fruits?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Tout cela... C'était l'île. Ses lèvres tremblèrent avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire, soudainement, son rire aiguë effrayant les oiseaux qui partirent. Roses.

Rose...

Tout. Tout était rose. Les animaux. Ses fruits étranges.

Elle se releva, s'époussetant d'un geste. Elle serait bientôt riche, couvert de gloire. Elle le savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, comme ça. Pas elle.

Elle transpirait la joie, son expression s'illuminant. Elle avait trouvé l'île. Cette fameuse île.

-Skitty?

Elle baissa son regard vers ce chat.

Et lui, c'était une merveille.

Avec tout ça...

-Tu es merveilleux! Une merveille, tout rose, splendide! s'époumona-t-elle au chat qui tourna la tête sur le côté en réaction.

Mais. Elle allait devoir revenir. Sa joie redescendit. Personne n'allait la croire.

Mais que cela ne tienne. Du haut de ses treize ans. Elle avait découvert l'île dont on n'entendait que des rumeurs. Jamais personne n'avait pu la voir. Mais elle, elle y était. Elle savait très bien que cette île n'était pas découverte. Elle devait...

Sa baguette.

Elle palpa les poche de sa veste qui recouvrait sa robe et en ressortit sa baguette. Elle l'agita d'un geste vague, murmurant une brève formule du bout de ses lèvres avant qu'une lumière vive ne sorte de cette dernière et qu'une voix monocorde résonna:

-Endroit inconnue, non répertoriée sur la carte.

Oui. Un grand sourire déforma son visage. Elle avait trouvé. Elle exulta.

C'était bien la mystérieuse île. Toute à sa joie, elle prit l'un des drôles de fruit rose tout en imaginant déjà la gloire qui la recouvrirait et la presse venir jusqu'à chez elle. Faire le pied de grue, n'attendant plus qu'elle vienne les honorer de leur présence.

Et peut-être même que l'île porterait son nom, après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé. Alors que les autres criaient que c'étaient des balivernes. Ridicules. C'était le mot. Elle les avait tous ridiculisés

Elle observa le fruit qu'elle tenait. On aurait dit... Elle jeta un sort de reconnaissance.

-Une guimauve, aux vertus curatives, bien qu'il ne faut point en abuser à l'image du smecta. Ce sont des fruits extrêmement rare, ne se trouvant pas sur le commerce, déclara à nouveau d'un ton monocorde une voix apparaissant de nulle part.

-Skitty! Skitty!

Elle le scruta. Ce chat tout rose semblait particulièrement paniqué, regardant tout autour de lui comme pour en chercher la provenance de la voix.

Peut-être que...

Un air de pure ambition s'afficha sur son visage. La voilà, sa preuve parfaite. Elle mangea le fruit, puis se tournant vers le chat, se mit en garde.

-Stupéfix!

Le chat l'évita d'un bon souple, semblant comme la narguer.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. Et certainement pas un petit chat. Elle était l'une des premières de son année. Que des félicitations dans son dossier. Elle était une élève exemplaire.

Alors lorsqu'elle vit l'animal qui s'éloignait d'elle, agile, elle le poursuivit, son égo ne supportant pas qu'elle ne réussisse pas à capturer ce petit être.

Absurde.

Elle courut, essoufflée, ne remarquant pas que ses joues semblaient prendre une étrange teinte rose.

Non, tout son être était tournée vers son unique objectif, la gloire.

Et ainsi, elle l'aurait.

Sans aucun doute.

Elle s'élança, se jetant un sort de vitesse, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle ne vit pas alors ou trop tard le chat s'arrêter soudainement avant de sauter d'un grand bond au dessus d'un trou. Abyssal. Et inéluctablement, elle y tomba la tête la première. Plongeant. Sa respiration se coupa. Sombre. Rien. Elle ne voyait rien. Où? De l'oxygène. Où? Vers le haut. Vite. La surface. Elle étouffait, manquant d'air.

Une lumière. Un filet. Elle creva la surface, respirant à de grande goulée d'air, crachotant à moitié.

 _Maudit chat._

Elle toussa. Elle se cramponna sur le rebord, de la terre fraiche comme si ce trou venait d'être creusé. Une veine pulsa sur son front. Elle. Dans cette situation. Sale. Elle sentait mauvais. Et toute cette saleté qui s'accrochait à sa peau. Elle grimaça. Elle devait rentrer. Elle se hissa hors du trou et se relevant péniblement, elle s'épousseta avant de s'immobiliser soudainement.

Rose.

Ses habits...

En rose.

C'était...

Juste magnifique.

Sa robe avait une telle splendeur de rose. C'était si beau. Si splendide. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas de s'être habillé en portant cette couleur mais pourtant, tout ce à quoi elle pensait et que sa tenue était si belle.

L'île. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Magnifique.

C'était si pure. Elle en avait la larme à l'œil. Son expression était bouleversée. Avant que soudainement, elle ne changea en pure jouissance. Tout. A elle. Vite. Elle courut. _Ses_ si beau fruits... Elles ne pouvaient que les ramener. Ce serait une preuve.

Elle se figea. Devant elle, une main, grande lui déroba sa guimauve. Lentement, elle leva la tête, près à s'énerver mais elle se tut avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

Juste devant elle, se tenait un singe.

Un primate rose.

Dont la couleur était particulièrement accentué sur son derrière.

Mais jusqu'ici tout allait bien.

Sauf que derrière le derrière du singe, il y en avait des milliers qui l'a regardait.

Sa baguette. Elle fouilla ses poches. Mais rien. Son expression se blanchit.

Pas...

Les singes eurent un grand sourire et si une seconde plus tôt, ils semblaient joyeux. Là. Une pure expression féroce s'afficha sur leur visage.

Elle cria, ses mains lâchèrent tous ses fruits. Elle courut, éperdue. Elle se retourna. Tous la poursuivaient. Elle...

Non.

Elle était trop jeune. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Surtout pas tuée par une horde de bêtes enragées.

Mais soudainement, le chat rose, qui le narguait, apparut devant elle. Elle freina mais trop tard, elle le percuta, s'écroulant à terre. Elle releva la tête et regarda derrière elle. Ils étaient tous là. Ils s'élancèrent vers elle. Elle s'affola. Non. Non. Ils se jetaient tous sur elle. Elle cria, mit ses mains devant elle, dans un vague geste de défense.

Mais rien ne s'abbatit sur elle. Elle trembla, forme pathétique sur le sol, implorant sa mère de venir la sauver. Mais rien ne venait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, prudemment. Le petit chat rose, se tenait devant elle, face aux singes. Il...

Il se battait. Jetant des coups de griffe, bondissant grâce à sa queue en les fouettant.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle l'observa. Il luttait, continuant à attaquer, coûte que coûte, malgré son épuisement visible.

Magnifique. Il était tellement beau. Si majestueux à la protéger, se battant pour elle.

Pour...?

Elle paniqua. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle se leva et s'apprêtant à courir, elle allait partir lorsqu'elle entendit un couinement. L'animal s'était effondré, blessé, éreinté.

Elle hésita.

Puis constatant qu'il y avait encore quelques singes, elle se précipita vers le chat, le prit dans ses bras et courut. Loin. Plus vite.

Si elle avait sa baguette, elle aurait pu les battre mais elle ne l'avait plus.

-Ski..tty

Elle baissa son regard vers lui.

Il tremblotait dans ses bras.

Maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir de près, elle s'aperçut à quel point, il était adorable, même dans cet état. Il avait l'air si faible, là, dans ces bras. Et pourtant, il était s'était montré costaud.

Elle observa ses yeux, humides, semblant l'imploraient.

Son expression se durcit.

Non.

Ils devront lui passer sur le corps mais personne ne s'approcherait de ce chat.

Jamais.

Pas de ce petit être.

Il était à lui.

Et ce joli sourire que cet étrange être avait esquissé. Non. Personne ne viendrait déformer ce sourire, si adorable...

Jamais.

C'était pourquoi lorsqu'elle arriva jusque devant la falaise et qu'elle vit l'eau à perte de vue vers le bas, elle posa le petit chat et se mit devant lui, faisant barrage avec son corps.

Les singes lui faisaient face, s'étant comme elle, immobilisé. Ils se jaugèrent. Puis, elle entendit un drôle de son venant de ces animaux. Comme... un rire.

Ils se moquaient d'elle. Elle. La meilleure de son année devant qui on tremblait. On osait...

-Skitty!

Elle sursauta.

Un cri puissant avait surgit de derrière elle, faisant taire tous les singes.

Et elle le vit. Skitty, s'étant relevé, tremblant sur ses pattes dont l'une lui tendait...sa baguette. C'était lui qui lui avait prise alors. Il semblait s'excuser de ses yeux. Elle le voyait. Elle inspira. Puis arrachant la baguette des mains de ce dernier, elle fit volte-face et hurla:

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

Et un signe tomba.

Encore un.

Dès qu'un semblait agir, elle le paralysait. Ils tombaient tous comme des mouches dès qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle.

Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Skitty. C'était ainsi qu'elle l'appela dans sa tête comme il ne semblait pouvoir prononcer que ce mot.

Elle, Dolores Ombrage et son compagnon, Skitty se tenaient face à cette horde de singes.

Fatigués.

Blessés.

Mais ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort viennent les faucher.

C'était _l_ es _singes._ Ou _eux deux._

Et ce serait _eux._

Car elle était Ombrage, celle qui terrifiait les autres élèves et qu'elle était accompagnée de son âme sœur.

Skitty.

Alors ensemble, ils se sourirent, mièvrement dans ce paysage rose, accentué par le soleil qui terminait sa course en se couchant.

Colorant le ciel...

D'une couleur rosée.

* * *

 **Cela se passe bien sur l'île rose que l'on voit dans Pokemon. Où tous les pokemons deviennent rose en mangeant de la guimauve. Coucou Cachecoeur tsk.  
**

 **Et donc je pense que vous devinez d'où vient le titre... Comme Obélix qui tomba dans la marmite et devint fort, Ombrage tomba dans la marmite et devint mièvre de rose et de chat.**

 **Autre précision, Skitty est de base un pokemon rose, donc l'île n'a pas trop d'effet sur lui...**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la revoyure.**

 **Signée, la non-mièvre.**


	2. Le Centre Pokemon

**Note de l'autrice:** **Toujours rédigé dans le cadre de la nuit du fof et cette fois-ci sur le thème du Centre.**

 **C'est une petite histoire. Je pourrais peut-être rajouter une suite. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais je pense que je viendrais rajouter des petits chapitres comme ça, à l'occasion d'une inspiration, d'un marathon d'écriture ou d'une nuit du fof.**

 **Voilà, c'était juste à la base un petit délire. Mais j'ai déjà une petite idée pour la suite, et plus humoristique que ce chapitre qui ne l'est pas vraiment.**

* * *

 **Tombée dans la marmite**

 **Centre Pokemon**

Une sonnerie. Stridente. Des sirènes. Et pas celles qui les appelaient de leur chant ensorcelant. Non.

Un son qui annonçait... les piqures. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, se redressent d'un bond. Elle haïssait les piqures. Elle en avait fait une dernièrement. Elle s'affola. Alors pourquoi était-elle dans cette chambre aseptisée?

Où cette odeur si répugnante de maladie imprégnait l'air. Elle frissonnait toujours en apercevant ces visages amaigries par la maladie. Elle ne deviendrait jamais comme eux. C'était ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit. Une promesse.

Ainsi, elle n'avait pas refusé la dernière piqure, dans le seul but de ne pas devenir aussi lamentable. Pitoyable.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillée jeune fille, vous nous avez fait bien peur!

Elle se tourna vers la source de la voix, grimaçant sous le son aiguë qui résonnait dans son crâne.

Tout était accentué. Elle avait envie de lui dire de se taire. Mais la bonne dame qui avait tiré les rideaux, entourant son lit se présenta:

-Je suis Pomona Promfresh, du centre Mangouste. Ma collègue Joelle vous a administré les soins mais heureusement vous n'avez rien eu de grave, que des blessures minimes. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre une potion revigorante et vous serez sur pieds sans de séquelle.

Ombrage manqua de l'insulter mais se retint, jetant un coup d'œil méprisant à la couleur verdâtre de l'étrange mixture du flacon que lui tenait l'infirmière. Comme si elle, allait boire cette potion de basse qualité. Cela se voyait tout de suite. Jamais, elle ne s'abaisserait à le boire. Qui sait si ce n'était pas empoisonné...

Son doute son expression dût se laisser voir car Promfresh soupira, en levant les yeux aux ciels:

-Je ne compte pas vous empoisonner alors cessez de regarder cette potion comme si c'était du poison!

Puis, exaspérée et presque de force, elle enfonça le flacon dans la main de la jeune fille.

-Buvez-ça et venez avec moi! Allez! Je n'ai pas que vous à m'occuper!

Elle regarda le flacon d'un air circonspect avant de finir par le boire malgré le léger doute qui la tenaillait. Non pas parce qu'elle pensait qu'on l'empoisonnerait volontairement... Mais il n'y avait qu'à voir cet endroit si...Elle embrassa du regard la pièce d'un air équivoque. Répugnant.

Si c'était seulement empoisonné, elle reviendrait hanter cet endroit. Elle avait entendu que les fantômes, s'ils avaient un sentiment assez fort et souvent c'était la haine, ils venaient hanter les endroits qui les avaient marqués dans leur vie. Elle ne s'aperçut pas de l'étrangeté de ses pensées. Ni le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir et que devenir un fantôme, c'était définitif. Tout comme la mort.

Mais la fatigue semblait l'envelopper telle une chape lourde. C'était pourquoi, elle ne posa pas plus de question lorsque l'infirmière la précédant, la traîna de couloir en couloir, n'enregistrant que distraitement, cette image d'une baguette au milieu d'un cercle lumineux sur l'une des porte qui s'ouvrait sur leurs passages. Non. Elle songeait juste qu'elle allait devoir faire face à sa mère.

Sans doute très énervée.

Elle se figea intérieurement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet hôpital et elle en était sûr, ce n'était guère pour une piqure. La dernière en date étant encore fraîche dans son esprit.

Elle sentit un choc violent sur son nez. Elle grimaça, se le tenant dans sa main. Comme pour apaiser sa douleur.

-Faites attention! Regardez devant vous un peu, je vous ais demandé de me suivre, pas aveuglément.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'appréciait pas l'humour grinçant de cette infirmière. Peut-être devrait-elle lui rappeler à qui elle parlait? Une sang-pur. Oui, elle en était une.

Sa mère... Ce n'était pas la sienne.

Elle était d'un sang immaculé de crasse. Et comme elle en était une, elle réussit à se contenir, à grande peine, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Nous y voilà, annonça Promfresh en se tournant vers elle.

Son expression dût ne pas la convaincre car elle sentit son bras se faire agripper par l'infirmière, qui ouvrit la porte devant laquelle elles se tenaient, avant de la pousser devant elle.

-Bien, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à voir mais je reviendrais pour vous faire signer les papiers de sorties de vous deux. Votre famille arrivera bien évidemment signer l'autorisation.

Puis, elle partit sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire oui d'un air hautain lorsque l'infirmière lui avait demandait si elle se souvenait, l'ayant pris pour une insulte à sa grandeur.

Elle s'était alors offusquée, arguant qu'elle se souvenait de tout. Sans savoir de quoi exactement. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'on parlait de son accident. Accident, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas.

Elle entendit un faible gémissement.

Derrière elle.

Ombrage s'approcha. Promfresh avait bien dit "vous deux". Une espèce de petite couveuse comme s'il y avait un bébé reposait au centre de la pièce où un moniteur à côté faisait entendre des bip régulier. Un cardiogramme. Mais alors... Elle s'avança rapidement et y regarda de plus près.

Le chat.

Tout rose.

Skitty.

Il était là.

Tout lui revenait en des flashs.

Soudains.

Vertigineux.

 _Lui._

 _Sa course effrénée._

 _Sa chute._

 _Ses singes._

 _Leur course à tous les deux, le chat et elle._

 _Et la falaise._

 _Et puis plus rien._

Elle posa sa main sur son front, une douleur palpitant à sa tête. Elle le scruta à nouveau.

Les yeux fermés de Skitty.

Sa respiration basse.

Mais le moniteur qui fonctionnait toujours lui assurait de sa survie. Et ses blessures semblaient se résorber. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux.

Pas comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, n'hésitant pas plus longtemps avant de le caresser.

Si elle était un oiseau, elle roucoulerait de bonheur. Mais elle n'en était pas un. Les chats les mangeaient ou s'amusaient avec eux mais ne roucoulaient pas. Alors elle ronronna. Oui c'était le mot. Elle frissonna de plaisir sous la douceur de son pelage qu'elle caressait.

M-E-R-V-E-I-L-L-E

Son Skitty.

Son chat.

Les chats étaient si adorables.

Surtout Skitty.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle n'avait pas pu le voir avant.

Elle le brandit à bras le corps. Elle s'excitait, sautillant presque sur place en regardant cet animal qu'elle avait la chance d'approcher.

Elle voulait l'enserrait dans ses bras, lui dédier des murs à son effigie ou encore mieux.

De la porcelaine.

Des assiettes avec des chats.

Partout.

Mais pas son Skitty.

Son Skitty, elle le garderait intimement.

Dans le plus grand des secrets.

Si seulement... Elle avait son appareil photo. Elle n'aimait pas prendre de photos d'habitude mais là, devant tant de magnificence...

 _Sa baguette..._ Pourquoi n'avait-elle même pas tendu sa baguette vers lui? Cela aurait dû être son premier réflexe devant tant de beauté.

D'une main, tenant toujours Skitty de l'autre, elle trouva sa baguette dans sa poche, ayant gardé visiblement les mêmes vêtements en n'ayant eu que des blessures bénignes. Sa main trembla presque lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, le posant juste sur le front de Skitty. Elle lança un sort de reconnaissance diagnostic qui fit surgir une nouvelle fois, une voix désincarné:

-C'est un pokemon nommé Skitty.

Elle se figea. _Un pokemon..._ Comment n'y avait-elle pas pu y songer? Elle aurait dû se douter en apercevant le logo pokemon lorsqu'elle franchissait les portes coulissantes avec Promfresh, qu'elle était sorti de l'hôpital pour sorcier et était entré dans le centre pokemon. Évident. Ce n'était pas un chat normal. Cela ne pouvait être donc qu'un pokemon. La race des pokemon qu'elle dédaignait habituellement, trouvant enfantin de se préoccuper d'avoir un pokemon. Mais là...

-Étymologiquement, Skitty signifie littéralement mignon, continua la voix d'un ton docte, le pokemon chaton, dès lors qu'il voit un objet devant ses yeux qui l'intéresse, il n'a qu'une idée en tête, l'attraper et jouer avec. Rien ne différencie le mâle d'une femelle mais celui-ci est un mâle.

 _Mignon..._

Oui.

Elle n'en doutait pas un instant.

Et elle l'avait.

C'était son Skitty.

A elle.

Oui, il devrait être à elle. Et pour cela...

-Pour réussir à capturer un Pokémon sauvage, il faut lui lancer le sort Capture, souvent après l'avoir épuisé lors d'un combat ou alors c'est le pokemon qui décide de devenir le votre. C'est le b.a.-ba pour tout sorcier espérant devenir un dresseur de pokemon.

Il n'était plus vraiment blessé... Mais elle avait la certitude qu'il l'avait choisit en se mettant devant elle pour la protéger. Oui. C'était le sien. Il n'en pouvait être autrement.

Sans plus attendre, elle jeta le sort de capture, d'un geste leste, en mimant un cercle devant Skitty. Rien. Il fallait attendre la...

Elle jubila. Une lumière était apparue formant un rond, devant Skitty, qui devint de plus en plus petit jusqu'à se fondre dans le pokemon où une gerbe de lumière étincelante, rose, l'éblouissait pendant un instant.

Elle éclata de joie. Le sien. C'était désormais son pokemon, Skitty devenu son familier.

Elle en devenait juste hystérique. Son sourire s'agrandissant à mesure qu'elle admirait sous toutes les coutures cet être sublime.

On pouvait le dire, elle était tombée juste à pied joint devant le sourire exquis de Skitty.

Devant son pelage si doux.

Devant ce rose.

Si flamboyant.

Oui, elle était juste tombée à pied joint dans la marmite.

* * *

 **Voilà, je pense que je ferais une suite...  
**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Signée, la non-mièvre.**


	3. Les qualifications

**Note de l'autrice:** **J'avais un chapitre qui traînait dans mes dossiers. Je me suis dit que j'allais le poster... bon c'est encore du délire '-'.**

* * *

 **Quand Ombrage se lance dans la ligue pokemon**

Pleine de mépris, elle regardait telle une warrior, Minerva McGonagall, professeur qu'elle exécrait. De toute son âme. C'était viscérale.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être la championne de la Ligue de Poudlard _. Ce n'était qu'une gryffondor_ , pensa avec hauteur Ombrage, oubliant par là même, que si elle détestait les gryffondor, c'était le cas avec les pokemons qu'elle considérait avant comme des choses inutiles.

Mais depuis... _Skitty_... rien n'était plus pareil. Ce rose _si_ éblouissant, brillant de cette fourrure _si_ soyeuse, douce... Elle en jouissait de pouvoir le caresser. De l'embrasser. Car il était à _elle_.

A personne d'autre.

Et c'était pourquoi, elle ravala son mépris, un haut le cœur la secouant, en prenant d'un geste digne les dés. Elle les regarda d'un air circonspect. Minerva McGonagall ou du moins son patronus de chat-peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas éclaté de dégoût- et s'il y avait bien une chose qui était appréciable -du moins juste un petit peu, de manière minime- c'était sa passion pour les chats.

Mais elle était la meilleure et si Minerva s'avérait être la championne, soit ce serait plus facile à conquérir le titre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à côté, vers ces... ces... Elle ferma les yeux. Comme pour effacer cette vision horrible de son esprit. Qu'elle devait faire face à ces... _ces_... Elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le mot. C'était une ignominie! De la mettre face à ces...ces... Cracmoles. Pire que des sang-de-bourbe.

Mais malheureusement, elle le déplorait. Être maître pokemon n'était pas interdit aux cracmoles. Alors la voilà, face à Argus Rusard et Mrrs Figgs, un dé à la main qui déterminera son ordre de passage. Enfin face... C'était plus juste de dire qu'elle les écraserais en un battement de queue de son Skitty. _Skitty... Son si beau._

Elle inspira. Elle devait se concentrer, même si elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur son chat.

Et de...de...

Sourire d'extase avant que ses yeux ne se baissent sur...

Ce dé.

Qui déterminera son destin et ceux de ces vermines.

Laquelle elle écraserait en premier, ses lèvres tressautèrent. Elle resta songeuse avant de se secouer mentalement. Peu importait. Elle voyait au delà, plus haut, le sommet. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas l'atteindre maintenant... Mais...

Elle esquissa un sourire.

De ses lèvres ombragées, exaltées d'une victoire à venir et elle serait...

Jouissive.

Comme...

 _Skitty._

 **OoOo OoOoO**

Ses lèvres étaient pincés dans un air méprisant. Son expression assombrit. Alors qu'elle se contenait à grande peine face... face...Elle ferma ses yeux.

Elle s'attendait à devoir combattre, à user de sa baguette avec _son_ Skitty. Et...et...ridicule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec force. Elle transpirait la hargne.

Ce tirage de dé, ce n'était pas pour annoncer qui serait son adversaire mais pour annoncer la première épreuve. Et le verdict... c'était...

Un bonbon au citron.

Un _bonbon!_

Autant dire que l'annonce eut le même effet que de boire le sang d'un sale Sang-de-bourbe. Elle eut la nausée rien qu'à le penser. Exactement la même vague de haut-le cœur lorsque le directeur venait d'ouvrir l'emballage d'un énième bonbon au citron pour le suçoter.

Ce vieux fou. Il aurait pu tout simplement lire ce qui était inscrit sur l'emballage, mais non il devait manger cette...cette...chose. Jaune. Et l'enroulant autour de sa langue, devant tout le monde, tel un exhibitionniste qui se déshabillait, jetant ses vêtements sur le fil pour étendre le linge... Non, c'était juste à vomir. Dégoutée, elle détourna les yeux de ce spectacle affligeant. Mais heureusement la lumière de son Skitty avait enlevé toute cette impureté. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était juste magnifique. Il ne pouvait que gagner.

Surtout cette épreuve ridicule. Inutile.

Ce vieux fou était venu sur l'estrade, tout guilleret, déclarant d'un ton enthousiaste que la première épreuve était un concours de beauté.

Un comble vraiment quand il suffisait de voir la magnificence de son Skitty comparée à ces...ces...déficient, là. Eux qui osaient respiraient le même air qu'elle. Elle se retint violemment. Salazar que c'était difficile de ne pas agiter sa baguette et diffuser une bonne odeur comme les déodorants febreze -bien la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à retenir de l'étude des moldus. Hum...Bzzzzzz. Le bruit de son cerveau qui moulina lui rappela avec bonheur ces insecticides. Et il était évident que ces adversaires n'étaient autre que de vulgaires insectes.

Elle eut un rictus méprisant. C'était une telle évidence qu'elle allait gagner... Son pokemon Skitty avait défilé telle une star, sans aucun vêtement, pas besoin. Il était tellement merveilleux. Sublime alors qu'il avait secoué sa queue, lançant ses attaques les plus éblouissantes. Elle sourit, extasiée à ce souvenir.

Ce pelage si soyeux, si doux et-

-Bientôt on va avoir les résultats, il faut dire que mon pokemon a toutes les chances de gagner.

Elle-n'ayant pas l'usage d'un fusil- baguetta son regard vers cet importun qui osait l'interrompre dans ses songeries de son si merveilleux...Skitty.

En face.

Un œil tournait dans tous les sens lui faisant ravaler ses paroles pleines de poisons. Elle retint à grande peine de rendre son dîner...peut-être devrait-elle songer à venir sans prendre de repas.

-Ah.

Sourire crispée.

-Peut-être avez-vous une chance, mais mon Skitty a eu toute la beauté par rapport à...à...

Ce singe!

Macaque au fesse rouge qui avait osé se moquer d'elle ce jours où elle était venue sur cette île. Là où elle avait trouvée son Skitty.

-Il est parfait, hein?

Aucun sourire vient ponctuer en réponse, cette déclaration. Son petit cœur tressautait sous ses souvenirs désagréables qui remontaient à la surface.

Son interlocuteur n'en tint pas compte car il eut un grand sourire en annonçant:

-Je l'ai pris exprès, ses fesses rouges sont une cible parfaite pour faire l'appât, il faut le dire. Et que comme cela si on me suit, ses fesses feront office de bouclier, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!

Si elle avait essayé de garder contenance, elle échoua lamentablement face à ce flot de parole incohérent de son interlocuteur qui à première vue avait le même âge qu'elle.

-Je suis sûr que les jury ont appréciés ma démonstration. En fait, votre SKitty je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment de chance...

Une veine pulsa sur le front d'Ombrage. Elle s'était retenue mais là, qu'il osait dire que cette..cette...ce...singe aurait plus de chance que son chat merveilleusement rose. Absurde.

Mais elle était une sorcière. Elle n'était pas comme ces vermines qui ne savaient se tenir. Dégoutant. Alors à grande peine, ses lèvres tressautèrent en un semblant de sourire dont son vis-à-vis ne semblait même pas avoir capté, engoncé dans ses illusions. Le pauvre. Il verrait bien qui gagnera, pensa-t-elle avec magmatique.

-Et si je peux vous dire un secret, c'est parce que mon pokemon a jonglé avec les bonbons au citron avec son derrière.

Il eut un sourire fier. S'attendant surêment à des applaudissement mais rien ne vint.

Ombrage l'observait, le regard vide.

-Et l'un des jury, c'est Dumbledore!

Il éclata de rire, l'œil fou roulant dans son orbite.

...

Impossible.

Ce vieux fou était jury? Elle le haïssait. Ou était l'impartialité? Il allait choisir un gryffondor. Hors de question.

-Et le grand vainqueur est...

Elle leva les yeux vers l'estrade où ce vieux fou se tenait, il allait manger, c'était sûr un bonbon au citron pour déclarer le vainqueur.

-Tortank et Horace Slugorhn!

Elle resta bouche bée.

Cette chose.

Une misérable tortue.

Moche.

Elle avait gagné!

-Bravo à Tortanke pour ces magnifiques créations de jet automatique de bonbon au citron!

Elle se statufia. Son interlocuteur s'exclama, son œil fou manquant de sortir de son orbite:

-Mes jongleries n'ont pas suffit, je le savais la prochaine fois, je verrais d'un autre œil ces inventions moldu de distributeur automatique, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!

Ombrage, pâle comme la mort, regarda son Skitty dont Albus venait le saluer en lui proposant:

-Un bonbon au citron?

* * *

 **Voilà comment se terminent les qualifications pour la ligue Pokemon... Mais est-ce qu'Ombrage se laissera faire?**

 **Je posterais une sorte de bonus juste après... dans la continuité, mais c'est plus un interlude même si chronologiquement c'est bien dans l'ordre.**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	4. Le skitty maître

**Le skitty maître**

 _Tututut_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle baguetta du regard, le réveil. Elle refusait de se lever. Elle avait perdue. Mais elle était partie, fière d'elle comme si elle avait déjà gagnée d'avance et cette maudite tortue l'avait devancé.

Et elle en avait la nausée. Elle se sentait mal. Normale, elle avait perdue injustement. Car seul Skitty pouvait gagner. Elle sourit. Il était justement, là. Reposé entre ses bras. Si beau. Elle sourit, extasiée, malgré cette douleur qu'elle ressentait presque physiquement à l'idée de s'être fait battre, si proche de la victoire. Éliminée avant même de rentrer dans la ligue pokemon. Ce n'était juste que les qualifications. Alors évidemment, elle était entrée dans une rage folle. Insupportable.  
Elle se serra auprès de Skitty. Bien évidemment, il dormait avec lui. Jour et nuit, il était avec elle, même dans son bain. Elle refusait de le lâcher. On ne sait jamais si on lui piquait son Skitty. VIGI-

Elle se figea. Elle avait faillit dire les absurdités de ce garçon dont elle ne savait pas son nom. Mais rien n'était plus important que Skitty, il était si magnifique. Non. Elle allait se rendormir. Pourquoi se réveiller? Alors qu'elle était en vacance. Qu'elle n'avait pas à venir au château de Poudlard et qu'elle était éliminée.

 _ÉLIMINE._

La rage l'enflamma alors qu'elle serait son Skitty, l'étouffant presque mais qui dormait pourtant toujours. Elle se figea. Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour l'observer une dernière fois avant de faire de beau rêve de son Skitty quand...

Elle hurla.

-Skitty! Skitty!

Elle, si digne, devint hystérique en voyant son Skitty couvert de sang. Non. Cela ne se pouvait pas.

-Skitty! Skitty! Réveille-toi? Où es-tu blessé?

Mais peine perdue, il ne se réveillait pas, l'affolant encore plus. Elle prit son pokemon dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur qui la traversa en se levant brusquement. Trop. Elle partit en trombe dans sa chambre vers la salle de bain, paniquée.

-Skitty, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien.

Ledit Skitty allongée dans la salle de bain, ouvrit à grande peine un œil:

-Ski...tty?

Elle en pleurait presque. Il était tellement blessé qu'il ne pouvait parler correctement. Son si beau Skitty. Tout ira bien.

-Tout ira bien, Skitty, je suis là.

Elle prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de diagnostic, se trompant une ou deux fois et pestant en même temps:

-Rien à signaler.

La voix monocorde au lieu de la rassurer, la fit paniquer encore plus et si c'était quelque chose de plus grave, ce sort de diagnostic ne pouvant que détecter les blessures les plus bénignes.

Et si... C'était une maladie?!

-Non...non...

Elle gémissait, toute dignité enlevée, étalée sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle releva ses yeux pleins de larmes, vers sa mère qui regardait la valise renversée dont sortait un bandage venant entourer à moitié le chat.

-Skitty va mourir.

Elle était si triste, oubliant tout son mépris envers sa moldue de mère. Tous ses griefs oubliés. La mère de Dolores vit en effet le sang imbibant Skitty et voyant la détresse de sa fille qui habituellement ne lui parlait pas depuis qu'elle était à cette école de sorcellerie, elle se baissa et s'approcha de Skitty. Ombrage étalée par terre ne réagit même pas alors qu'elle détestait que l'on touche son Skitty.

Elle vit brièvement sa mère retourner dans tous les sens Skitty, froncer les sourcils, puis regarder le sol d'un air pensif avant de se tourner vers elle et de revenir sur Skitty:

-Oh!

Elle éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

Elle riait alors que que... Sa mère était vraiment-

-Non mais ton Skitty, lui, n'a rien, rassure-toi!

Elle se releva, ses mots pleins de colère ravalés. Skitty...

-Skitty n'a rien?

Les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais oui. Rien du tout.

Ombrage, exaltée se jeta sur Skitty, remerciant le ciel tandis que le chat rose grognait légèrement d'être dérangé dans son sommeil. Avant qu'elle ne se fige, fronçant les sourcils:

-Mais ... mais...tout ce sang?

-Ah, c'est ce que je voulais te dire si tu m'avais pas interrompu! Ce sont juste tes règles qui sont arrivées!

 **OoOoO**

Dolores Ombrage était jeune. A peine 13 ans, mais elle était énervée. Devoir restée avec sa famille... qu'elle méprisait. Sa mère en particulier qui n'était qu'une vulgaire moldue... Et son frère, qu'un...un cracmole... Une honte. Rien de plus inutile qu'un cracmole. Si seulement son père ne s'était pas marié avec une moldue. Pourquoi faire? Alors qu'il perdait tant de pouvoir... Mais qu'importait. Elle serait connue. Et ce sans l'aide de sa famille.

La tête haute, elle passa son temps à les ignorer. Et ce n'était pas du tout parce que sa mère s'était moquée d'elle hier soir. Pas du tout. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de se contaminer devant tant de...déchéance. Alors elle restait dans sa chambre cloitrée. Ne voulant pas respirer le même air empoisonné que sa famille. Elle eut un rictus dégoûté. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit la sonnerie en continue et exaspérée que personne ne réponde, elle allait rembarrer la personne comme il se devait lorsqu'elle vit derrière la porte...

 _Un singe._

Le macaque.

 _Ils l'encerclaient, la poursuivaient, elle et Skitty et..._

Elle ferma les yeux. C'était terminé. Elle avait le pouvoir, désormais. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire singe. Sans intérêt.  
Cette _chose_ lui souriait. Misérable. Et à ses côté, le jeune garçon dont elle ne savait plus son nom. Peu important.

-Je me suis dit, comme on avait perdu qu'on pouvait voir où on s'était rater sur la ligue pokemon... ce qu'il aurait fallu faire pour gagner comme le tortank d'Horace Slugorhn qui a gagné haut la main grâce à son distributeur automatique de bonbon. N'est-ce pas une bonne idée? sourit le garçon d'un air fier.

Tandis qu'Ombrage tétanisait regardait le macaques. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait finalement du mal avec lui... Peu importait sa logique. Elle avait des traumatismes avec lui...Le garçon investit les lieux, prenant le hochement de tête pour un oui, qui était en réalité un sursaut de peur face au mouvement que fit le singe.

-Bien, je propose que l'on s'entraîne, toi avec ton skitty et moi avec mon-

-Skitty! murmura son chat, si beau, si merveilleux.

Et Ombrage retomba ainsi dans sa transe mais cette fois-ci plus de peur mais d'émerveillement.

-Attends, met toi comme ça.

Elle éructa de dégoût face au toucher de ce garçon et non pas de son Skitty. Seul Skitty avait le droit de la toucher.

-Voilà, comme ça.

Mais Ombrage était amoureuse de Skitty et quand le garcon la baissa mais en lui tendant Skitty, elle ne dit rien, pas plus lorsqu'elle sentit un étrange courant d'air derrière d'elle et d'étrange choses se poser comme si...

-Skitty!

Skitty lui envoya un regards malicieux avant d'envoyer coup de griffes droit en direction où elle sentait un courant d'air. Et elle hurla.

-VIGILANCE CONSTANTE! C'était merveilleux! Oh c'est super, grâce au coup de mon pokemon qui a envoyé avec son derrière les bonbons aux citrons et Skitty qui a enlevé les emballages grâce à son coup de griffe ultime alors qu'ils étaient posés sur tes fesses.

Ombrage était choquée, tétanisée, n'arrivant pas à croire que Skitty l'avait blessé, c'était à cause de-

-C'était une superbe idée de demander à ton pokemon de te déculotter et de griffer les emballages, moi je pensais juste que nos deux pokemons se les enverraient mutuellement en un simulacre de distributeur de bonbon comme Tortank. Mais c'est super, VIGILANCE CONSTANCE! Le plagiat, c'est toujours nul, l'original c'est vraiment mieux.

Ombrage se figea. Elle n'avait jamais ordonné à son Skitty, si merveilleux de la déculotter.

...

Skitty se lécha sa fourrure, d'un air fier. Comme s'il allait envoyer des bonbons avec son derrière. Ri-di-cu-le.

 **OoOoOo**

Elle soupira, heureuse d'avoir fait virer ce satané garçon. Avec...avec...son pokemon.  
Elle en frissonna de dégoût. Ce qu'elle détestait ces sang-de-bourbe ou ces cracmole... Encore plus ces pokemons. Sauf Skitty. C'était l'exception.  
Elle était vexée d'ailleurs. Toujours. Par cette défaite amère lors des qualifications. Mais elle le savait que son Skitty aurait dû gagner. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et elle avait trouvé la faille qu'elle pouvait exploiter, exaltée. Sans aucun regret. Elle allait faire descendre Dumbledore plus bas que terre, à ses pieds car oser qualifier Tortank juste parce qu'il était capable de faire un jet de distributeur automatique de bonbon au citron... C'était tout simplement de la pure tricherie-

 _Deux minutes._

Elle fouilla son bouquin intitulé droit magique et sourit. Ah où elle en était-elle?

Qu'elle serait bientôt riche? Non mais cela était une évidence.  
Que Skitty allait gagner? Mais elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle prenait la peine de le mentionner.  
Qu'elle était un génie? Elle était outrée que ses pensées prenaient la peine de lui poser la question. Elle avait bien trouvée toute seule que le jugement de Dumbledore avait été partial. Injuste.  
Et qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait l'injustice... C'était pourquoi que dès qu'elle aurait pris les rênes du pouvoir-une évidence-elle irait interdire les bonbons au citron.

Un gémissement retentit. Ombrage se leva aussitôt, un sourire béat sur son visage.

Son _Skitty._  
Tellement beau.  
Tellement magnifique.

Il avait fait un bruit si mignon. Il grandissait. C'était une merveille. Et une merveille méritait bien son lit. Un lit pour lui tout seul. Rassurée devant tant de beauté, n'oubliant pas de remonter la petite couverture sur ce petit être, elle s'allongea par terre, à côté de Skitty qui reposait sur un lit double ultra large. Elle avait hâte d'apposer une irrecevabilité aux résultats. Et enfin, la magnificence de Skitty pourra être reconnu. Elle ferma ses yeux lentement alors que lui revint en tête un souvenir, une parole de son voisin fermier...

Ce fermier avait bien dit un jour qu'il ne dormait pas parce que le sommeil était l'opium des vaches.  
Et qu'il devait veiller à cet opium que leur sommeil produisait dans leur lait si savoureux. Aussi envoutant que de l'opium.  
Et elle, c'était pareil.

Un sourire extasié sur les lèvres, elle plongea dans le sommeil avant qu'elle ne songe une dernière fois...  
Que si lui était le veilleur des vaches, elle, était la gardienne du sommeil de son Skitty dont tout son être entier... était jaillissant d'opium jouissif.

* * *

 **Un nouveau petit chapitre, je dois farfelu, c'était écrit en grande partie à l'occasion d'atelier avec des thèmes et des prompt comme "Le sommeil était l'opium des vaches", "déculottée" et je sais plus trop... cela fait pas mal de temps.**

 **Prochain chapitre bonus plus, peut-être donc sur les qualifications renouvelées et la ligue pokemon, je verrais :)**


End file.
